


如果表白不成功会怎样

by Levi10086



Category: levi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi10086/pseuds/Levi10086





	如果表白不成功会怎样

绿谷出久被爆豪胜己压在床榻之上，他的双手被爆豪胜己掌控着，只能无力地任由爆豪胜己的手在他背上抚摸。  
指尖轻轻划过他的背脊，带起阵阵战栗，绿谷出久压抑不住的求饶，“小胜，别这样……”  
自背上传来的是滚热的触感，燥热之火登时蔓延到了四肢，明明只要动用个性就可以离开的，可偏偏身子瘫软，尽数敏感点被爆豪胜己掌握着，他根本反抗不了爆豪胜己。  
“哈？现在后悔，可来不及了。”爆豪胜己眯了眯眼睛，俯下身去，在颤抖不已的绿谷出久耳边，轻声道，“废久。”  
温热的气息喷洒在耳边，激得绿谷又是一阵酥麻，他眯着眼睛想要挣扎，可爆豪伸手将他双手压过头顶，彻底扼制住了他的行动。  
粗糙的绳子将他的手捆起，绿谷出久的衣服已经被爆豪胜己扒了个底，布满疤痕的身体暴露无遗。  
双手拂过大腿，直直到了他的两腿之间，爆豪的手极具挑逗地将他的下身抬起，握住了他的分身。  
绿谷顿时一阵颤抖，身子不由弓起，他努力地用手肘撑起身体，拼命地想要往前挪着身体。  
可这样的行径，只让最危险的地方暴露在了爆豪的面前。  
爆豪的指尖毫不留情地越过两腿之间，直接找到了藏于深处的菊穴，一根手指抵了进去。  
“小胜……好痛。”疼痛登时逼得绿谷飙出了眼泪。  
里头湿润紧致的感觉，令爆豪眼底泛起了危险的意味，他不再满足于只是伸进去那么简单，手指抽送了起来。  
绿谷紧咬牙关，逼着自己是不发出任何声音来。  
但后头爆豪的行为愈发激烈，细碎的呻吟从唇中泄露出来，绿谷一边疼得流泪，一边又竟然从这样的行为里感觉到了几分的快意。  
明明……小胜这么做，就是为了羞辱自己，可他竟然还有点乐在其中了，绿谷痛恨这样没有原则的自己。  
眼泪越流越凶，绿谷心里开始埋怨起了小胜明明不喜欢自己，却还要对自己做这么亲密的举措。  
菊穴逐渐被爆豪的手指撑开，一根变成两根，到最后的三根，都能轻松的来去自如。  
爆豪听着前面绿谷的喘息，眸中的火热也逐渐烧了起来，他咬了咬牙，将绿谷的身体扯了过来。  
“废久，你最好准备好了！”  
这句话仿佛预兆着什么，后穴中的手指忽然抽离，绿谷乍一下还有些不习惯，身体也莫名空虚了起来，他十分希望能有什么东西填满菊穴。  
意识到自己已经开始沉沦的绿谷，脸愈发地红了起来，还没来得及作他想，某种粗壮的事物已经抵住了他的后臀。  
绿谷先是一愣，随即立刻反应过来那是什么，可这已经无法改变结果，爆豪下身一顶，分身就已经送了进去。  
甬道被迅速撑开，疼痛再所难免，绿谷压抑不住地发出求饶声，“好痛，小胜，你松开……我不要了……”  
“轮不得你不要！”爆豪低吼一声，他毫不犹豫地往绿谷的后臀打了一巴掌，“松开点，老子没法动！”  
绿谷身体一抖，体内的分身登时又进去了几分，他怕得不行，但又担心爆豪又来几下，只能委委屈屈地按照爆豪说的话，尽量让自己放松起来。  
等分身在肠道里待久了，绿谷的身体也逐渐习惯了这份疼痛，竟然开始主动吸附上来。  
爆豪感觉到这一紧一松的触感，舒畅的感觉充斥着体内，他也顾不得照顾绿谷的感受，强行将绿谷捞住，逼他只有臀部靠近自己，整个呈现一个半趴在床上的姿势。  
分身在菊穴里几进几出，带起来的除了是摩擦的疼痛，还有就是每每顶在穴心的酥麻爽意。  
快速的抽插，使得绿谷的声音淹没在喘息中，他根本说不出一连串的话，只能眯着眼睛，承受来自爆豪胜己带来的快感。  
生理性的泪水从眼角逼了出来，他的手肘撑着床榻，被绑住的左右手则是紧紧攥着床单，生怕自己往前扑倒。  
逐渐烧起来的快感，也让绿谷的大脑混沌一片，他甚至都忘了，这场性爱，起初他其实是被爆豪强迫的。  
“嘴上说喜欢别人，其实还不是被老子艹得舒服的不行。”爆豪一把将绿谷翻了个身，身子也直接压了上去。  
绿谷睁着自己水润无比的碧绿眸子，里头透出来的是满满的情欲和渴望，再配上眼角生理性的泪水，无论是哪里，对爆豪来说都是一种深深的诱惑。  
爆豪盯着绿谷的眸子，一咬牙，伸手盖住了绿谷的眼睛，“你这废物，做个爱，竟然还哭了。”  
“我……没哭。”绿谷感觉到视线的遮掩，混沌的脑子唯一想到的就是向爆豪抗议。  
声音轻软，犹如羽毛拂过，挠的爆豪心痒无比。  
他抿唇，“闭嘴！”  
“小胜，你欺负人！”绿谷顿时转头，咬住了爆豪的手腕，嘴里含含糊糊地说着，“你凭什么不让我说话，小胜，你是个坏人。”  
舌头湿润地在爆豪的手臂上来回，顿时让爆豪心中的邪火起了个大半，他咬了咬牙，尚且还存着理智，“不松开的话，到时候怎么折腾你，老子可不保证。”  
绿谷摇了摇头，示威似的添了一下爆豪的手臂，“小胜，你这个坏人，明明都拒绝我的表白了，竟然还要做这种事情……”  
“哈？老子什么时候拒绝你了，不是你有别的喜欢之人吗！？”爆豪顿时抽回手来，额头上还青筋暴起，显然是在极力忍耐。  
绿谷顿时眼中氤氲一片，“才不是！我喜欢的人，一直以来都是小胜一个……”  
“就你刚刚那种表白，鬼才听得出！”爆豪嘲笑了一声，十分干脆地吻上了绿谷的嘴唇。  
绿谷顿时睁大了眼睛，盯着爆豪有些不敢相信。  
爆豪有些愤怒绿谷的呆愣，低声道：“看什么，专注点。”  
紧接着，爆豪的吻犹如攻城略地一般，火热又十分霸道。  
绿谷与爆豪痴缠了起来，而爆豪的手也丝毫没有停住，将绿谷的双腿搭在肩上，腰部的动作更加激烈。  
互换了心意之后的性爱，比之刚刚更加淋漓尽致，令人脸红的喘息在缱绻中响起。  
绿谷的面色潮红一片，被爆豪顶弄的是又爽又麻，身子是彻底瘫软在床榻上，但爆豪完全不打算这么轻松地放过绿谷，伸手将绿谷直接抱了起来。  
身子一瞬间的腾空，绿谷惊愣地顿时用自己被绑住的手搂住爆豪的脖颈。  
借助重力的缘故，体内的分身又往深处插了几分，绿谷顿时呻吟出声。  
爆豪感觉到肠道更加紧热地缠了上来，手拖住绿谷后臀的同时，直接不留情地拍了一掌。  
绿谷痛得收紧了身体，却没想到直接夹紧了菊穴。  
“看样子，你很喜欢这个姿势。”爆豪嘲笑了一声。  
绿谷眯着眼睛，连反驳都没有力气，任由爆豪在他体内尽情抽插。  
他只有爽到极致的喘息和呻吟配合着爆豪的每一次上顶。  
接连抽插了数十下，绿谷真是身子瘫软着在爆豪的怀抱中，数不清的快感一波一波的袭来，直到到达了顶峰，体内积累的精华顿时从分身迸射了出来。  
乳白色的液体顿时沾满了绿谷和爆豪的身间，爆豪见此，又毫不犹豫地嘲笑道：“这就不行了，废久？”  
刚射了一发，绿谷整个身体虚的不行，直接倒在了爆豪的怀中，十分小声地反驳，“小胜，你欺负人。”  
“老子说得可是事实，你爽够了，老子可还没有，今天不把你做到下不了床，你别想老子放过你！”爆豪又是一个猛插，分身彻底顶到了最深处。  
绿谷刚刚才高潮完的身体那撑得住，又忍不住射了一发。  
但这一次，液体却稀薄了不少。  
爆豪一边掰着绿谷的后臀，一边也毫不留情地在他菊穴中疯狂抽插，硬生生是逼得绿谷嘴里不停求饶。  
可快感一次一次袭来，绿谷从最开始的求饶，竟也变成求着爆豪再插深点，再快点。  
又是连着折腾了绿谷好久，爆豪的抽插开始变得紧促了起来，他抱着绿谷的手也收紧了不少。  
绿谷明知爆豪也要到了，便故意一口咬住爆豪的脖颈，话语如似哭腔一般的诱人，“小胜，给我……我受不住了……”  
这话对爆豪来说，无疑是巨大的诱惑，他猛烈抽送了几下，最后一下死死往里头一送，精华彻底迸射到了深处。  
绿谷被烫的蜷缩起了身体，眼泪也逐渐溢出，他受不住地哀叹，“小胜，好满……好烫……”  
爆豪眼睛眯起，用自己还未消除疲软的分身，又顶了几下。  
“小胜？别顶了，我真的受不住了。”绿谷震惊体内那比之刚才又粗壮了几分的事物，求饶一般地看向了爆豪。  
爆豪嗤笑一声，“废久，你该不会真的以为，一次就能满足老子吧？”  
话落，新的一轮的抽送开始，绿谷一边挣扎得想离开，可都被爆豪的手死死卡住，陷入了爆豪带来的情欲之中，彻底丧失了理智。


End file.
